Don't Mess With Tenten
by alwaysanissa
Summary: Tenten has been slacking off while training with Neji. What will happen when Neji finds out the reason behind it all? One Shot, humorous in MY mind.


DON'T MESS WITH TENTEN

Okay.. This is my second One Shot with this couple.. I always seem to get Neji OOC… And Tenten is was OOC on this one, only because we haven't really seen her be.. Hah I won't ruin it. I don't think this calls for mature content, but some of the language is for mature personnel… So I just put M.

--

This morning was like any other morning for Tenten. She woke up, took a cold shower, got dressed into her Ninja attire, ate breakfast, and brushed her teeth. Seeing the clear sky and healthy sun, Tenten concluded that that day would be a good day.

That day would be a good day… Except the fact that after taking just a few steps out of her house, Tenten got horrible cramps in her inner thighs and midsection of her stomach. And to top that off, her panties were soaked with blood.

"Oh no.. I can't be on my period…" Tenten moaned, slapping her forehead. She had agreed to train with her old teammates Neji and Lee. She knew Neji would not let her slack off, and she would never tell him the reason I why /I she was slacking off. She would have to endure the excruciating pain and trickling blood for seven days. Seven days of pain. Tenten was tough. She could handle it.

_Right?_

--

"Tenten, pull yourself together." Neji Hyuga said. His former teammate Tenten bent over with her hands on her knees, panting. Sweat trickled from her forehead to her neck. She glared daggers at the marble-eyed male who crossed his arms in annoyance.

"I'm trying!" Tenten puffed. She and Neji had been training since noon that morning, and the sun was now beginning to falter. Lee and Gai, her former Sensei, were off somewhere training together. That left Tenten working extra hard with the Notorious Neji.

"You're slacking more than usual. Try harder." Neji pushed. Tenten made a frustrated sound and jumped into the high trees. She ran on the large branches, circulating Neji. While Neji faced the opposite side of her, Tenten would hurl kunais and shurikens at him. Neji blocked every single one, and Tenten had a high suspicion that Neji's Byakugan was activated.

Tenten stopped moving in the trees and stopped to catch her breath. She still had seething cramps between her thighs and in the center of her stomach. Taking in a sharp breath of pain, Tenten jumped down with a kunai. Neji smirked, seeing she revealed herself from her hidden position. He kicked Tenten's hand, knocking the kunai away. Tenten fell down, exhausted.

"I'm tired Neji," Tenten sighed. "We haven't had lunch today, and its almost time for dinner. I hurt all over. And I'm…" Tenten stopped, blushing. Neji scowled and stepped up to Tenten.

"You're what, Tenten?" Neji asked. He frowned as Tenten bit her lip, trying to think of something. Fate must have been on her side, for moments later Gai and Lee returned.

"Ahh, Tenten, Neji! Have you been keeping the fire of youth burning in your souls?" Gai asked, striking the good-guy pose. His teeth made a I ping /I as his thumbs went up.

"Ahh, yes Sensei," Tenten said, stretching her arms.

"Tenten…" Neji said with his monotone.

"So, Lee… How did your training go?" Tenten asked, avoiding Neji.

"Tenten." Neji said sharply.

"It went great! I've almost mastered a certain move! I shall perfect it by tomorrow!" Lee said with fire in his eyes.

"Tenten, you'll have to tell me sooner or later." Neji pushed.

"That's… Great, Lee." Tenten said with an irritated voice.

"I would stop asking you, Tenten, but this is highly amusing. So… You're what, Tenten?" Neji asked. Tenten grinded her teeth together.

"I'm nothing, Neji." Tenten said, holding in a scream.

"It can't be that bad, Tenten. What's your problem? Is it your…" Lee began. He leaned in, putting his hand up to his mouth and whispered loudly. "Time of the month?" Tenten whipped around and furrowed her eyebrows. Poor Lee.

"Problem? You want to know what my PROBLEM is, Mister!" Tenten said, raising her voice. She poked a sharp finger into Lee chest. Neji's mouth hung slightly open as Tenten released her wrath.

"My PROBLEM is having CRAMPS between my legs and in my stomach while NEJI keeps making me train! 'PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, TENTEN'! 'TRY HARDER' TENTEN! I can't DAMN well keep going when I've go blood trickling down my thighs, JACKASS!" Tenten shrieked. With every word she poked Lee harder, forcing him to walk backwards as she advanced on him. When Tenten began speaking of what Neji had told her to do, she began poking Neji in his chest. She glared kunais at Neji and stalked off, leaving three speechless boys.

--

"N-Neji-chan… You called me here?" Hinata asked with her soft voice. Neji nodded with his usual blank face.

"Hinata, on a normal occasion I would not ask for your advice. But you are.. Female. I need your help with this." Neji mumbled. Hinata blushed and nodded.

"A-Alright. What is it.. That you need Neji?" Hinata asked lightly. Neji looked around the Hyuga compound and saw no one around.

"Tenten is… presently undergoing her time of the month." Neji spoke with furrowed eyes, not quite making contact. Hinata's eyes widened, and she blushed.

"Oh…" She murmured.

"And you, Hinata, are female. Tenten is very… upset with me. What should I do?" Neji asked, his poker face at full maximum.

"Well… You should…"

-

"Coming…" Came the frustrated voice of Tenten. She opened to door to her apartment and gasped. She narrowed her eyes and began closing the door. Before the door could be completely shut, a hand intercepted it.

"I have nothing to say to you Neji Hyuga." Tenten said flatly, making Neji wince. Neji remained quiet until Tenten stopped struggling to close the door.

"Could I come in, Tenten?" Neji asked as politely as he could muster. Tenten gave him a cold look, but sighed and allowed him entrance. Neji walked into Tenten's apartment and studied her clean surroundings. Without permission, Neji sat on one of Tenten's couches and motioned for her to sit as well. Scowling, Tenten sat.

"Alright. I'm sure you are… mildly pissed." Neji spoke unevenly. Tenten nodded curtly and resumed her previous cold stare. Neji fiddled with his fingers, not wanting to take the advice of his younger cousin.

"And I'm certain you were embarrassed. I mean… Girls don't really talk about their.. Uh… Yeah." Neji said. Tenten's eye twitched slightly. Neji was not acting like his normal self.

"And it wasn't right for me to keep pushing you to do something when you were… in pain." Neji said quietly. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"Do my ears deceive me? Did the Great Hyuga prodigy just say he's Sorry?" Tenten quirked a smile. Neji groaned in his throat and darted his eyes away from Tenten's dancing chocolate orbs.

"It's alright, Neji…" Tenten sighed. "I get pissy when I'm… you know." She said. Neji cast his vision down, not at all comfortable with the current topic discussion.

"Guys have it so much easier than girls." Tenten groaned. Neji scowled.

"Do not…" He muttered. Bad idea.

"What was that, Neji?" Tenten asked coldly.

"Nothing." Neji said quickly. Too quickly.

"No, that wasn't a nothing! You don't think guys have it easier than girls? Huh? Yes they do! Girls have to go through monthly periods! That's cramps everywhere! That's underwear getting strained with blood! Girls have to have babies! That's 9 months of agony and so many hours of seething labor! Then they have to have something the size of a teddy bear pop outta their crotch! And if they don't pop, they get cut open!" Tenten screeched. Neji flinched slightly.

"Oohh, I'm not done! Guys! Guys get it easy! They just have to stay the hell away from a girl when she's PMSing, so she doesn't yell the hell outta them! Guys get to have sex with a girl! Ohhh, how hard is that! The only pain_ they_ go through is having their hand squeezed when their wife or girlfriend is having a baby! And even then they can replace their hand with a teddy bear or something like that! And then, the only pain _THEY_ go through is wishing they used a goddamned CONDOM!" Tenten fumed. Neji twitched and slowly scooted over and away from Tenten.

"Do you still think guys have it easier!" Tenten barked. Neji shook his head no. This was a whole different side of Tenten… Everything Hinata told him to do slowly slipped away from his memory. How could he_ possibly_ hug Tenten? She'd bite his head off!

"Good!" Tenten said coldly.

"Alright, you were right." Neji said. Tenten obtained her composure and nodded. Neji stood up, seeing he did what he came for. Tenten stood as well.

"So Tenten… Do you want to train with me tomorrow?" Neji asked. Tenten smiled angelically.

"Neji?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes?" Neji replied slowly.

"_Get out of my house and go screw yourself_."

--

Heh… That's the end… Again, they were all OOUT, but.. I know I'm a bitch when I'm... Well yeah. So… Alright, I'd like some feedback. Thank you for reading.

(( I know this isn't a great One Shot or anything.. But I like writing down what my little mind can. Please don't copy it. If anyone sees that it has been copied, please tell me immediately. ))


End file.
